Hokkaido
by 42mars
Summary: While in Hokkaido, Erika, Ayumi, and Takeru are lost in the middle of a thunderstorm. Just a short one-shot of a possibility for chapter 44 of the manga.


**Hey guys, just a short story that could take place for chapter 44. It's probably a bit too dramatic for this manga but hey, I don't think any of us expected Terapon to be a psychopath, so I guess anything is possible. I tried to make the characters as in-character as possible given the situation although I'm not sure I did a good job. Anywho, let me know. (:**

**Hokkaido**

Rain hammered down endlessly as the group of students scrambled swiftly to reach shelter. As they closed in to the designated meet-up area, a cluster of murmuring could hardly be heard amidst the raging storm outside. The presence of two classes from different schools congested the makeshift assembly hall. As both teachers finally quieted the students down to proceed with roll call, Kyouya began looking around the room, his eyes squinting in attempt to make out faces within the darkness.

_Where's that dog? She was with Sanda-san before... _

"Sanda-san! Does anyone know where Sanda-san is?" Kyouya jerked his head to the direction of his teacher as he called out, his body suddenly rigid. Kamiya, who had been standing next to him, began frantically looking around.

"Eh? Ayumi-chan's not here? That means Erika-chan..."

Momentarily, a bright flash lit up the room, followed by boisterous thunder, causing the small room to vibrate. Shrill screams erupted inside from the girls and Kyouya felt his eyes widen. _That stupid girl, she's such an idiot. How does she get into these situations? God she's probably... really scared right now._ He pictured her curled up in fear, without anything to protect her outside in the rain.

"Hey, Kyouya-kun! It looks like Takeru-kun and his partner are missing as well. This cannot be good." Kamiya informed. Kyouya's fist clenched. _Takeru's partner was that bastard Terapon! Shit, what the hell's going on?_

Before he knew it, Kyouya realised that his body had moved on its own accord and had already made his way out of the room and into the raucous thunderstorm. He could hear Kamiya's voice muffled amongst the pounding rain but he paid no heed and continued walking.

"Kyouya-kun! Hey!" a hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly and turned him around. Kyouya's eyes locked with Kamiya's. The dark look in Kyouya's eyes caused him to take a step back. Blinking he regained his train of thought.

"It'll be really difficult to find them in this storm. It's too dark and you'll get sick, besides the teachers are calling a rescue team as we speak" Kamiya tried to reason. Kyouya briefly stared at Kamiya with blank eyes before turning back around and walking deeper into the trees. Frustrated, Kamiya attempted to grab Kyouya again.

"Kyouya-kun, listen-" shoving his hand away from his arm, Kyouya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his grip fiercely tight against the wet fabric.

"I am not going to stand around and wait for them to show up. She is _my _responsibility alone." He snarled. Releasing his grip, Kamiya steadied himself against the slippery mud.

"Wait, Kyouya-kun!" he began walking to catch up with his friend. "I'll look for them as well." He declared. Kyouya didn't spare him a glance and continued walking but Kamiya squinted his eyes to read Kyouya's lips.

"Do what you want."

* * *

It was freezing, raining, dark, and thunder was booming. _This really can't get any worse. _Erika sat curled up, underneath one of the trees, her small body trembling as the branches did practically nothing to shield her from the endless droplets of water.

Shifting her eyes, Erika glanced at the boy sitting across from her. She internally cursed him. _I'm in this mess because of this idiot. _Slowly, he turned his head to look at her and Erika jerked her head in the other direction, instantly avoiding eye contact. The boy sighed.

"Aren't you scared? Of the thunder?" he asked. She didn't reply. Instead, she remained staring at the ground wringing water out of her hair.

"Hey, Shinohara, don't you-" he began.

"Don't talk to me, Terapon." She interrupted, effectively silencing him. God, how had she gotten into this mess? She was partnered with San-chan and then Takeru-kun found them. What bad luck did she have cursed on her for Takeru and Terapon to not only come from the same school, but to be paired up as well?

They'd decided to stay together and it was fine until Terapon's jacket got caught on a tree branch. Erika's compassion was surely her weakness. As she went to assist him, droplets of rain began to pour down and when she looked ahead she realised that she'd lost Takeru-kun and San-chan.

Erika rested her head against her knees in exasperation. _Kyouya-kun's not going to be happy, when he hears this... and just when I thought our relationship was strengthened. _

"What's so great about him anyway?" Terapon asked again. Erika granted him with her silence once again. Frowning, Terapon continued.

"I mean, I know you're not shallow enough to like someone purely based on looks. So, how is he any better than me? He's made you cry. I know guys like him, they're not as perfect as you think they are." He ranted. Erika's hands clenched the mud under her fingertips, the grass being pulled by their roots as she tightened her hold. _I've had enough of this._

"You don't know anything!" she exploded, as she abruptly stood up.

The grass and mud flew off her palm as she hurled it at him, splattering his uniform.

"My boyfriend would never lay a hand on me like that! He may be careless about the things he says but he wouldn't want to hurt me like you did! You are _nothing_ like him!" she sneered. By the end of it, she was panting, which turned to hyperventilating.

Terapon's eyes widened as he noticed her face had become flush and her eyes were losing focus. He stood up and began to walk over to her.

"Shinohara, you don't look too good, maybe you should sit back-" his arm went to reach her but Erika shoved his chest.

"Don't come near me!" she scowled, before trying to catch her breath. Her vision slowly became blurry, her mind becoming disoriented. _I don't feel so good. Where's...where's Kyouya-kun? _

Shaking her head, Erika tried to gather herself together. Lightly tapping herself on her cheeks, she regained her vision, although she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"I'm going to find my way back now," she affirmed, turning, and walking ahead. Terapon cursed but slowly began following her. How the hell were they going to go back in this storm?

* * *

Incoherent voices filled the room, as the students huddled together in the darkness, only two candles had been found to lighten the room. The doors sudden creaked open, three figures stepping in water dripping off their clothes.

"Takeru-kun!" the boys hollered.

"It's Kamiya-kun! And he saved Sanda-san! Oh, he really is a prince!" one of the girls swooned. The students were thrilled to be reunited with their friends again.

"Hang on, Shinohara hasn't been found?" the teacher asked. Kamiya exchanged a glance with Takeru.

"Kyouya-kun went to look for her, they...aren't back yet?" he grimly spoke, as he looked in the direction of the door worriedly.

* * *

Sloshes of shoes hitting against mud and puddles hit Erika's ear. She diligently continued walking, not noticing Terapon who was slowly trudging behind her. _Kyouya-kun's probably worried. I need to get back as fast as I can. _

As she carried on, her eyes began to lose concentration again, causing her to fall to the ground, the harsh ground hitting her stomach. _Ah, that hurts. _

"Crap, Shinohara! Are you alright?" She vaguely heard Terapon's voice in the background, as well as his rapid footsteps approaching her.

Groaning, Erika picked herself up. She took a deep breath before beginning to walk again. She felt a stinging sensation on her left ankle but ignored the pain to continue on her path.

"God, you're crazy! You need to stop!" he called out to her. _He doesn't know what it's like. I need to get back to Kyouya-kun. _

"Erika!" she heard a voice call out, albeit muffled due to the storm. Instantly she froze. She knew that voice.

"Kyouya-kun!" she screamed back. Clambering quickly, moving from a walk to run in the direction of his voice.

She kept running, the pain in her leg, the dizziness, her unending shivering were all forgotten as she finally looked ahead and saw him. He was standing there dishevelled, his hair clinging to his face and nonstop water pouring from his body. She felt her eyes well up. _He found me. _

Kyouya released a huge breath of relief. _Thank god. _He jogged up to her just as she began running to him. He frowned when he noticed the limp in her motions. Kyouya stopped moving as he heard her chant his name. A small smile played at his lips as he heard her repeating his name. _And there's my dog. _

Kyouya braced himself, his arms limp by his side. _She's come to attack me into a hug. Guess I'll just deal with it. _She crashed into him just as he thought. Her arms came around him and she situated her face into his chest. _Right, just as I thought, she's crushing me. _

She was shivering quite strongly against him, still muttering his name. Kyouya's eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer to her.

"Hey? Erika?" he called. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he slightly moved it back to look at her face. His eyes widened as he took her in. Her eyes were clenched closed, and although the storm had drenched her, he could tell it was more than rain falling from her face. Her mouth moved and he could only make out her saying his name. She was sobbing.

Immediately, he found his arms going around her, holding her against him to warm her up as much as he could.

"Shit! Hey, Erika," he lowered his head next to her ear. He'd never seen her in this state. She was... the most resilient person he knew. The sound of a branch crunching shifted his attention. Kyouya grimaced as he looked up, a blank look falling on his face again. _This bastard was with Erika?_

"You... did you...what the hell did you do to my girlfriend?" Kyouya found himself stumbling over the words. Terapon looked at him frightened and put his hands up in a sign of surrender. Just as he began to stutter, Erika interrupted.

"He didn't do anything. I was just a little scared that's all," she mumbled into him. Kyouya looked down at her. This was the first time she was, well, clinging to him like this. Her hands fisted his soaked jacket and she looked as though she was scared to let him go. _I have never comforted anyone in my life. _He huffed at himself. _Okay, this isn't just a random person, this is...her._

"Hey. Stop crying. I'm...right here," he heard her breath hitch at his words. He swallowed before continuing. "So, don't worry anymore because, I'll keep you safe." Erika nodded against his chest, before lingering there for a moment.

"Can we go back please?" she asked tiredly, after shifting in Kyouya's arms to look at him. Kyouya unzipped his jacket and tossed his on top of her head.

"You're getting sick, keep that on your head," he ordered. Erika beamed at him, as she wrapped her arms around one of his and proceeded to walk.

"Hey, you're limping. Get on my back." He told her, after they'd walked a few steps. Erika adamantly shook her head, tightening her grip on his arm.

"I just want to go back as fast as we can." She reasoned, causing Kyouya to roll his eyes. Further along, Erika found herself losing more and more energy, the pain in her ankle starting to rise to her thighs. _Crap, maybe I do need to be carried._

"Kyouya-kun? I think I-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she tripped over, Kyouya pulling her up with one arm.

"Idiot, didn't I tell you?" he glowered at her. Her breathing began to become irregular and she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"I don't feel so good," she moaned. Kyouya clenched his teeth and swallowed down his uneasiness before kneeling down and hooking an arm behind her knees and hauling her up. Erika pushed Kyouya's jacket from her head to rest on her shivering torso. Her head rested against his shoulder and Kyouya hid a shudder as her wet hair hit his bare neck. _This dog better repay me well. _

Erika could barely make out her surroundings as her eyes drooped but she fought to keep them open. Erika spotted Terapon following them, far behind as though he was afraid. She smiled to herself. _Of course he's afraid of Kyouya-kun. _

* * *

Inside the hall, students were becoming anxious with worry, teachers were trying to get a hold of rescue teams, however, cell phones weren't reaching any service.

All movement ceased as the doors were slammed open, and two figures arrived. The room became dead silent as everyone watched a frantic Kyouya carry in Erika. All that could be heard was Kyouya's heavy panting.

"Erika-chan!" came a chorus of three voices. Ayumi was the first to approach the couple.

"Erika! Are you okay?" she worriedly voiced. Erika gave her best friend a grin.

"I'm fine San-chan," she uttered, although contrary to her statement, she was still shivering intensely.

"Sensei! I need to get her to a room. She's hurt." Kyouya's voice resonated within the hall. The teacher, who was momentarily flustered, regained his composure and directed Kyouya to the building next door in which, he could take her into. Turning around Kyouya walked out the door, just as Terapon entered. The two's eyes met for a second, in which Kyouya narrowed his in order to give a warning. _If I see you again, I'll kill you. _

* * *

Sighing, Kyouya laid Erika down on the futon. Ayumi came in with a bundle in her arms.

"Here you go, there's some towels and blankets and also an extra jacket. Sorry, this was all I could get without leaving the building." She informed. Kyouya took the items from her arms.

"Thank you," was all he said before his attention back to Erika. She smiled gently before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Erika had fallen asleep just as he'd entered the building. He was glad, she needed some rest.

He threw his drenched jacket from on top of her body and onto the other side of the room. He laid a towel behind her head and then grabbed the dry jacket Ayumi had given him. Cringing at the inner teenage boy in him, he gulped before zipping down her wet jacket and tossing it aside. Her white shirt had become wet and was not leaving much his imagination. Kyouya felt his face heat up and was glad that Erika was not conscious to see his like this.

Lifting her up, Kyouya wrapped her up in the warm jacket before pulling the blanket up to her. She wasn't trembling as much anymore although she hadn't stopped completely. Kyouya moved the candle closer to her, trying to give her as much warmth as possible. Kyouya then removed his wet shirt, hearing it slap against the floor, before grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

God, this had been a long day. There really never was a dull moment around her, was there? Glancing at her sleeping face, Kyouya smiled fondly. _I'm glad she's okay. _

* * *

A great sensation of warmth brought him back to consciousness. Slowly, Kyouya's eyes fluttered open, only to meet the beady eyes of Erika. He frowned as he noticed his arms wrapped around her stomach, her hands placed timidly on top of his arm. Widening his eyes, he jumped up.

"What the..." he looked around the empty room, his eyes spotting a clock on the wall across from him. It was 10:30 pm, which would mean everyone was asleep, which would mean...

What the hell was he doing in a room alone with Erika? _I guess Sanda-san and Kamiya probably covered for us. _

"Um...Kyouya-kun, why aren't you, well, wearing a shirt?" she asked innocently, although the blush that was spread across her entire body, told him exactly what she was thinking.

"I was just...I guess I...just fell asleep?" he muttered, still unsure. He sighed and sat up. She followed him up.

"You feeling okay?" he murmured, avoiding eye contact as he remembered her very obviously transparent white shirt.

"Yes. Thank you, Kyouya-kun," she grinned up at him. He looked dazed for a moment, before looking away muttering a 'whatever' under his breath.

"I guess we're probably alone in here for the rest of the night." Erika deduced. Kyouya froze. This wasn't going to happen now, was it? He began to feel a little nervous. He turned to meet her gaze and looking at her stupid beady eyes staring up at him, made him decide.

"Yeah," Kyouya moved his arm to wrap around her and pull her to him, placing his lips on hers. The room was dim only lit up by the nearly burnt out candle that resided next to them. Pushing her back down to lie on the futon, Kyouya hovered over her, his mind flickering over moments of their relationship.

Giving her a rare smile, he gradually leaned down to complete another step of their blooming relationship.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
